Larme de neige
by Fairy-T
Summary: J'avançais faisant craqueler ce 'tapis', plus je m'approchais, plus j'entendais les pleurs de mes amis. Je voyais tout au ralenti, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils pleuraient, je n'osais pas dire un mot. De fines particules de neiges fondaient sur ma peau et ruisselaient. "- Meilleurs amis pour la vie ? Promis, me souria t-elle"


**Musique d'ambiance (sortez tous vos big paquets de mouchoirs : D )** watch?v=vTCRCfs-Xqg&feature=related

Il faisait terriblement froid, des flocons de neiges se déposaient délicatement sur une pierre sous les regards de tristesse de tous les mages de Fairy Tail présent ici. Un tapis blanc parfois immaculé de larmes était sous nos pieds. Un silence pesant était parfois troublé par les reniflements ou des gémissements. Tous les mages étaient habillés de noir, faisant ressortir le cadre funeste où j'étais.

Je reniflai l'air qui était infestés de larmes salées, mais pas d'une odeur qui me tenait tant. J'essayai de chercher une certaine touffe blonde. Mais je ne l'a trouvée nulle part …. Peut être qu'elle était en retard ?

Je ne comprenais pas, et je regardai le ciel qui semblait terriblement morose, les nuages pleuraient de neiges.

_Cette même blancheur qui me rappelait Lucy …_

J'avançais faisant craqueler ce ''tapis'', plus je m'approchais, plus j'entendais les pleurs de mes amis. Je voyais tout au ralenti, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils pleuraient, je n'osais pas dire un mot. De fines particules de neiges fondaient sur ma peau et ruisselaient. Des cris de désespoir et de tristesse s'échappaient parfois de Gray ou même d'Erza. Mirajane cachait son visage au creux d'Elfman qui essayait de retenir ses sanglots. Même le maitre ne s'efforçait plus de les retenir, tous avaient la tête baissés.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE A LA FIN ?! **Hurlais-je de désespoir en tentant de faire réagir tous ceux qui étaient présent.**

- …

Mais un long silence me répondit.

Je ne comprenais pas, ou plutôt je ne voulais pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Happy s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Lisanna qui tentait de le consoler, je tentai de trouver un regard réconfortant, mais je n'en voyais pas un seul. Pris de rage, je pris Gray par les épaules en le secouant tentant de le faire réagir.

- BORDEL, GRAY ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!

- Regarde…**Souffla Gray en évitant mon regard**

- Er-erza ?! Lis-Lisanna ? Ma-maitre….. **murmurais-je**.

Je regardai en direction de cette fameuse pierre qui semblait attrister tous le monde. Mais je n'arrivais pas à décrypter ce qui était écrit dessus à cause de la neige posait dessus.

Elle était magnifique, une statue ressemblant à un ange posait un regard bienveillant envers tous ceux qui était la. Un sourire angélique aux lèvres qui nous était adressé. Cette pierre grise était immaculée d'une neige blanche innocente, intrigué je m'avançais vers cette direction quand des souvenirs de Lucy et moi refit surface.

_- NAAAATSUUUUUUUU ?! Maiiiis qu'est ce que tu fais la ?!_

_- Beh, je préfère ton appartement, pis tu es la aussi alors …._

_- Aaah, __**souffla Lucy en rougissant**_

BORDEL ! Pourquoi, pourquoi je pense à ça ?! Et puis Lucy où est-elle ?! Elle en met du temps, ça devient glauque ici sans elle … Le nombre de fois que j'aurais squatté chez elle, pourtant elle n'a jamais comprit que je passai derrière l'appartement, la pauvre xD

_- Grrrr Naaaatsu arrête de toucher à mes vêtements !_

_- WOuaaah tu fais du combien en poitrine, ils sont géants !_

_- KYAAAAAAAAAHHH _

Résultat, j'ai eu droit à une bosse pendant des jours, et Gray se foutait de ma gueule ! J'avançais de plus en plus vers cette fameuse statue en me remémorant en souriant les souvenirs avec Lucy

_- Meilleurs amis pour la vie ? _

_- Promis, __**me souria t-elle**_

Mais arrivait à la statue, qui mesurait 2 fois ma taille, je ne comprenais toujours pas. Je me retournai vers mes amis qui exprimaient toujours cette expression maussade mais plus accentué que tout à l'heure. Mais une plaque argentée qui n'était pas recouverte de neige brillait grâce à quelques rayons du soleil qui illuminait l'ange. Intrigué, je passai ma main dessus en effaçant les traces et me rapprochait pour voir les écritures.

_- Huuum, faut que je te dise quelque chose Lucy ….. __**Fis-je gêné**_

_- Aah bon ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Fais vite, faut que je parte en mission !_

_- Hey bien voila …._

_- LUUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYY, FAUT QU'ON PARTE !_

_- OOOOOK, désolé Natsu faut que je parte, mais tu me le diras une prochaine fois )_

_- Attend, m'exclamais-je en lui tenant le bras, Je t'aime._

_- Je sais :D_

_- He-hein ?! Comment t-_

_- Parce que moi aussi, crétin ! Me __**souria t-elle pour la dernière fois en m'embrassant.**_

_**New musique a mettre : Ezio's Family **_ watch?v=O0i6YFrSs6c

_**L**__ucy __**H**__eartfilia_

_( X767-X786)_

_Ici demeure_

_A jamais_

_Pour l'éternité_

Lu-Lucy est en retard hein ?! Elle va arriver en retard, en affichant un sourire gênée hein ?! _ELLE VA BIENTOT ARRIVER ?! Heein .._

- C-c-c'est pas vrai hein ?! Vous me faites marcher **! Murmurais-je en me retournant pour affronter les regards de mes amis.**

- J-je suis désolée … **Fit Mira en sanglotant**

- Ou sont ces putains de caméras ?! C'est une blague hein ?! hein..

- …

- Na-natsu **, me souffla une voix que je connaissais bien**.

- H-Happy ? c'est pas vrai hein ?! Demandais**-je en tremblant de rage**

Mais sa tête baissé fut sa seule réponse, un sentiment de rage me parcourra dans tout mon corps, j'en voulais a ceux qui ne l'avait pas protégé durant la mission.

- HARUKO, POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS PROTEGER DURANT CETTE PUTIN DE MISSION ?! T'ES QU'UNE ENFOIRE !

- NATSU ! TU ARRETES ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est Lucy qui a voulu la protéger ! Hurla Erza

- H-haruko….

Mais celle-ci tenait sa robe en tremblant, et en sanglotant, elle n'arrêtait pas de murmurer : _« Je suis désolée.._

Je me laissais tomber aux rebords de la tombe de celle que j'aimais, toute ma rage était partie ne laissant plus que de la tristesse et des remords dans mon cœur. Je m'écroulai lentement vers sa tombe en larmes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle m'avait abandonnée ….

J'entendais des mouvements des mages qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, mais je m'en foutais, je voulais qu'on me rende juste MA Lucy. J'espérai qu'elle apparaisse maintenant, en me disant que c'était une blague et m'enlacerai en culpabilisant, où je pourrai sentir son parfum vanillée a plein nez. Mais je ne voyais rien de plus de 1 mètre a cause des larmes, la neige tombait toujours délicatement sur la tombe et sur la statue qui me regardait.

Elle me faisait penser à Lucy, je voyais son visage se déformait hideusement ….

Je me réveillai en sursaut, des sueurs froides pendues à mon front, ma respiration se faisait saccadée. Ma vision était encore trouble, je tremblai de tout mon corps, lorsque je pouvais mieux voir, j'observai cette chambre auquel je n'arrêtai pas de squatter. Rien n'avait bougeait, alors mon rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar …. Lucy ! Je m'agitai mais un gémissement me fit sortir de ma stupeur, une touffe blonde était affalée sur moi, ses petits bras qui m'attrapait ma taille. Elle me regardait d'un air surpris.

- Natsu, **m'interpella la mage céleste en baillant**, qu'est ce que tu fais, il est 2 heures du matin, je suis fatiguée !

- J-j-je suis désolé…

- Ça va ?** Me demanda t-elle inquiète**

- Hein ?! Oui, juste un mauvais rêve !

- Mhm …. Bon bah bonne nouit ! **Souffla t-elle en remettant sa tête sur mon torse et en resserrant ses bras,** je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, **lui répondis-je en souriant et je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres.**

Je remettais la couverture sur nous, en profitant pour resserrer son étreinte, ce qu'elle exprima presque d'un ronronnement content, ce qui me fit sourire, et déposai un baiser sur son front, avant de m'endormir moi aussi ….

Vieux vieux OS, qui remonte depuis 2 ans, j'espère que depuis j'ai fait des améliorations :D  
Ahaha, en tout cas, avouez que vous avez eu peur que ça soit vrai hein ? Héhhéé, je vous aimeuh mes petits lecteurs chéris :D


End file.
